Green Flash
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Green Flash ; Release Date : 2015.03.04 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-90323～4 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-323～4 (Regular Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90325～6 (Limited Edition Type-S, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-325～6 (Regular Edition Type-S, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90327～8 (Limited Edition Type-N, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-327～8 (Regular Edition Type-N, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-90329～30 (Limited Edition Type-H, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-329～30 (Regular Edition Type-H, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : NMAX-1186 (Theater Edition, CD) / ￥0,952 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Green Flash / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A) Majisuka Fight (マジすかFight) #* (Type-S) Yankee Rock (ヤンキーロック) #* (Type-N) Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari (履物と傘の物語) #* (Type-H) Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou (挨拶から始めよう) / Team 8 # #* (Type-A) Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu]] (春の光　近づいた夏) / Team A #* (Type-S) Punkish (パンキッシュ) / Team K #* (Type-N) Sekai ga Naiteru Nara (世界が泣いてるなら) / Team B #* (Type-H) Otona Ressha (大人列車) / Team 4 # Green Flash (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Majisuka Fight (off-vocal) #* (Type-S) Yankee Rock (off-vocal) #* (Type-N) Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari (off-vocal) #* (Type-H) Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu (off-vocal) #* (Type-S) Sekai ga Naiteru Nara (off-vocal) #* (Type-N) Punkish (off-vocal) #* (Type-H) Otona Ressha (off-vocal) ; DVD # Green Flash Music Video # Behind The Scene Green Flash Music Video # #* (Type-A) Majisuka Fight Music Video #* (Type-S) Yankee Rock Music Video #* (Type-N) Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari Music Video #* (Type-H) Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou Music Video # #* (Type-A) Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu Music Video #* (Type-S) Sekai ga Naiteru Nara Music Video #* (Type-N) Punkish Music Video #* (Type-H) Otona Ressha Music Video Theater Edition Details ; CD # Green Flash # Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari # Hatsukoi no Oshibe (初恋のおしべ) # Green Flash (off-vocal) # Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari (off-vocal) # Hatsukoi no Oshibe (off-vocal) Included Members '"Green Flash"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Choi Hyojung & Park Chorong Centers) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Kim Seolhyun, Oh Seunghee * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Soyeon, Kim Jiho, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi * Team B: Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong * Team 4: Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Oh Hayoung '"Majisuka Fight"' (9 Members) (Jeon Somi & Kim Seolhyun Centers) * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Seolhyun, Lee Seoyoung * Team K: Goto Moe, Jeon Somi, Kim Suyun, Shimoguchi Hinana * Team B: Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin '"Yankee Rock"' (12 Members) (Kim Sihyeon & Kim Sohye Centers) * Team A: Choi Yuju, Yang Hyesun * Team K: Heo Yoorim, Kwon Chaewon, Yoon Songhee * Team B: Choi Yoonah, Jung Haerim, Kim Sohye * Team 4: Kim Sihyeon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung '"Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari"' (8 Members) (Hyun Seunghee & Kim Mihyun Centers) * Team A: Choi Hyojung * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Soyeon, Moon Byulyi * Team B: Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Park Chorong '"Aisatsu kara Hajimeyou"' Team 8 (チーム8) (20 Members) * Team 8: Abe Mei, Choi Yubin, Gyoten Yurina, Hattori Yuna, Iikubo Haruna, Inoue Miyuu, Kamachi Yukina, Kang Lena, Kawamura Ayano, Kim Bora, Kim Hyeyoon, Miyata Manamo, Nakano Ikumi, Okabe Rin, Rissen Airi, Shitao Miu, Takamoto Ayaka, Woo Hyejoon, Yamamoto Anna, Yokoyama Yui '"Haru no Hikari Chikadzuita Natsu"' Team A (チームA) (20 Members) (Kim Seolhyun Center) * Team A: Choi Hyojung, Choi Yuju, Hirai Momo, Hwang Eunbi, Jo Serim, Jung Mimi, Jung Yerin, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kim Jiwoo, Kim Seokyoung, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Sojung, Lee Seoyoung, Lee Simyeong, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Seo Soojin, Son Chaeyoung, Yang Hyesun '"Punkish"' Team K (チームK) (22 Members) (Moon Byulyi Centers) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Goto Moe, Heo Yoorim, Hyun Seunghee, Jeon Somi, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kim Dahyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Minji, Kim Suyun, Kwon Chaewon, Lalisa Manoban, Lee Kaeun, Lee Yukyung, Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Moon Byulyi, Shimoguchi Hinana, Yoo Jeongyeon, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi, Yoon Songhee '"Sekai ga Naiteru Nara"' Team B (チームB) (22 Members) (Kang Seulgi Center) * Team B: Cho Miyeon, Choi Yoonah, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Im Nayeon, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Wheein, Kang Seulgi, Kim Jennie, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kim Sohye, Kim Yerim, Lee Gahyeon, Liu Xiening, Matsumoto Hinata, Min Karin, Park Chorong, Park Jiwon, Son Hyejoo, Viian Wong, Wang Yiren '"Otona Ressha"' Team 4 (チーム4) (22 Members) (Kwon Eunbin Center) * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Elkie Chong, Ha Sooyoung, Heo Jiwon, Jang Yeeun, Jeon Soyeon, Jung Yiyeon, Kang Mina, Kato Kokoro, Kim Bora, Kim Doyeon, Kim Hyunjin, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Sihyeon, Kim Yewon, Kwon Eunbin, Lee Naeun, Oh Hayoung, Song YuQi, Uhm Jungwoo, Wang Chingyi, Yeh Shuhua '"Hatsukoi no Oshibe"' * Team A: Kamikokuryo Moe, Lee Seoyoung, Oh Seunghee, Yang Hyesun * Team B: Ji Suyeon, Liu Xiening * Team 4: Choi Yewon, Kim Kyungjoo General Information Green Flash is the 39th single (41st overall) released by AKB48. Trivia * Park Chorong's first official center single in AKB48, although in a double center format. * Hyun Seunghee's and Kim Mihyun's last senbatsu and single. * Last single of Jung Mimi, Kim Kyungjoo, Lalisa Manoban and Viian Wong * Hakimono to Kasa no Monogatari is Hyun Seunghee and Kim Mihyun's graduation song. * This is the group's 20th consecutive million-selling single, making AKB48 the first to achieve this record. * Majisuka Fight was used as the theme song for Majisuka Gakuen 4. * Yankee Rock was used as the ending theme for Majisuka Gakuen 4. * This is the tenth AKB48 single with an English name. The first one being BINGO!, the second being RIVER, the third one being Heavy Rotation, fourth being Beginner, fifth being Flying Get, sixth being GIVE ME FIVE!, seventh being Gingham Check, eighth being So long!, and ninth being Labrador Retriever. Category: AKB48 Singles